The New One
by Has A WaywithWords
Summary: Eden escaped from Itex. She's part avian and part human. Like Max and the Flock. But when they decided to take her in, what they don't know is she is more important to them then they ever imagined. She could decided their fate forever.
1. Escape

My heart was pounding faster and faster as I ran away from the Itex in Arizona. I ran as fast as I could. Wanting to put as much space between me and Itex as possible. I knew I had never flown before, but this was my chance. It would put me farther away. I stretched out my dark brown wings and pushed them as hard as I could. When I finally opened my eyes, I was high in the air soaring over Itex.

I could hear the wind repeating my name over and over._ Eden, Eden, Eden, Eden._ The wind tickled the tips of my wings and I soared higher and higher. The sun was setting slowly, and I needed to find a place to stay for the night. I flew farther and farther away from Arizona and Itex.

I spotted some trees so I tried to stop and land. But instead I felt my self fall and fast. The last thing I remember was I woke up being sore, bloody, and six faces looking at me.

**The Flock...**

**Max's P.O.V**

We first saw something fall out of the sky. It looked like a giant bird, and it looked injured. Then Angel said, "It has thoughts. And feelings."

I looked at Fang. He gave a look that said 'Don't Look At Me. You're the Leader'. Thanks a bunch Fang. Total was the next one to speak up. He looked at me excitedly, "Come on, I wanna see what it is!"

"Max, she's confused. I really think she needs our help." Angel pleaded. Oh, so now it's a she now, is it?

"Yeah, it's a she." Angel said obviously reading my mind.

"Fine." I signed unhappily. I knew ti was against my better judgement but Angel would have sensed it if it was evil.

The flock and I turned around to fly the other way. Angel led the way to a small alcove of trees following the creature's thoughts. We finally came to the spot where it had fallen and swooped down to towards the ground.

My feet hit the ground, and I took a small couple of steps. The rest of the flock followed and flew towards the ground as I did a 360. Angel then looked to the left and darted out of sight. When we finally caught up to her, we all stared aw-struck. Our faces made and 'O' and I couldn't believe my eyes.


	2. The New Start

**Eden's P.O.V**

I woke up slowly. My head ached and I felt dizzy. When I finally opened my eyes I saw six strange faces staring down at me. They all looked concerned, and confused. The small blonde one was the first one to speak.

"Hi!" She said happily. "I'm Angel. And your name is Eden right?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"How..." I asked. How did a fricking kid know my name. I lived in Itex all mylife. I had no other communications with other people. Just the scientist and other expieriments. But how did she know.

"Well..." She started to say but the older girl with blondish brownish hair gave her a look. Angel gave a small frown. Then, furrowed her brow and said, "but, she's one of us."

The older girl looked at her and she became silent. Then, she turned toward me, "Hey, I'm Max. That's Fang, " She said pointing towards the boy with shaggy black hair and dark sexy eyes. "That's Iggy, " She said pointing towards another boy with strawberry blond hair and was extremely tall. "And that's Nudge and the Gasman." She said pointing towards the African American girl and a blond boy that looked a lot like Angel.

"Um...Hi?" I said to them. They were all still staring at me and then I realized why. My wings. They were stretched out underneath me, they were sore, but they felt moveable. The six kids were still staring. Awestruck. I quickly pulled my wings in and shakily stood up. They took a few steps back.

Then, Nudge came up to me. "Hi! It's so cool you have wings! And guess what the best part is... we do too!!" She sighed happily and then spread out her tawny wings. "See!" She said excitedly pointing to her wings. Max gave her a look. She pulled them in immediatly and looked at her feet.

It was me who took a few feet back this time. Who were these kids? Where did they we come from?

**Max's P.O.V**

I looked at her on the ground. Angel said Eden was her name. She was like us that's for sure. But I don't trust her anymore then I do the scientists at Itex and The School. I looked at Eden and then Angel. Angel was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Just like when she wanted to keep Total. I looked at her, _No,_ I thought. She frowned.

"Please?" She pleaded with her eyes getting larger and larger. This time Gazzy started to give me the eyes too.

"No." I told them. Eden was sitting on the ground again rubbing her dark brown wings. She looked confused. _We don't know who she is or why she is here. No._

"Fine. Can we at least wait a while and see, even if it is a risk?" Angel begged. I thought for a moment. Normally I wouldn't do any thing like this but she was one of us. Eden was maybe thirteen or fourteen, tall like us, dark brown wings, brown hair and auburn highlights, and bright green eyes. She then stood up again and shook out her wings.

"Um... I'm just going to leave..." She ran the other way and pushed her wings up and down. The wind caught but then she dropped like lead back to the ground. She sat there rubbing her left wing with a pained face.

"See? She needs us." Angel said to me.

"Please." Gazzy chimed in. He looked at Angel. She nodded and I gave her a questioning look. Oh, god. This is way past my better judgment. I then realized I was walking towards her. _No,_ I told myself. I made my feet stop. I looked at her. She just ran away from the School or Itex, I'm guessing. She has no home. No family. Just herself. I admit I feel bad for her. At least when I escaped I had the Flock. Please, oh, Please let this be the right thing to do.

I started walking to Eden. When I finally got next to her, she had a look of fear in her eyes. I looked back at Angel and she smiled wide and bobbed her head up and down. Eden got up again and tried to move her wings. She let out a quick scream of pain and fell to the forest ground again. I some how in the goodness of my heart found a way to ask her something that I never thought I would have.

"Eden, do you need some help..." I looked at Fang for help. He just stared the other way. Thanks Fang. Angel looked at me as if to say '_and..,'_. Then I finished off my sentence. "How would you like to um... travel with us?"


	3. Opinions and Points of Views

**Eden's P.O.V**

I looked at her. Was hearing her right? I mean sure, I knew they had wings like me and everything but still. I didn't even seem like she wanted me in her little 'Flock'. That is until Angel seemed to be arguing about it. But how? It almost seemed like she was arguing with her mind. BUt how? See, it's questions like these that haunt me.

"Don't worry. That question is already answered." Angel smiled sweetly.

"You get used to it." Total said wagging his tail. Whoa. Wait. Total. The dog. Just said that. I have of get out of here. I stood up but my wing was still stiff.

"Oh, please don't go. Sorry if we scared you. But really, we are just like you." Angel pleaded. I had heard that line before. But I had heard it coming from the scientists' mouthes.

"I promise you. We are not scientists. We hate them as much as you do." She said to me. I looked at her and ran. I thrust my wings open and flew. My wing was stiff and hard to fly. I was almost one hundred feet in the air when I realized that they were right there beside me. Nudge and Angel waved at me.

"Hey!" Total said excitedly wagging his stubby tail. I pushed my wings fast trying to get away from them. Who the hell were these kids?

"I said don't worry. We are just like you. We want you to come with us!" Angel said again. Then it hit me. She can read minds. I think.

"Yeah! You finally got it!" She swooped around me happily. The emotions running through my mind are indescribable and are confusing. I didn't know them, but I felt like i can trust them. For now.

**Max's P.O.V**

Yea. We went after her. Why I don't really know. I didn't exactly want her to join us, but I _really_ didn't want to leave her there. I knew they would be after her, but I didn't know who 'They' were. I thought we destroyed all the Itexs when we defeated them in Germany. But I guess not. I looked at her. She saw me and quickly looked away. This is totally not me, but I felt like I had to comfort her in some way.

"Listen, people are going to be after you. And you don't know what you can do yet. We are stronger in mind and body, but you don't exactly know how to use it. We do. You are going to need protection until you learn how to use it. That is unless you want to be captured again or worse, get killed." Okay, so it wasn't the happiest most heart warming prep story, but still.

She looked at me and nodded. "Um... when do you think that will be?"

"You really don't trust us do you?" I asked her and se shook her head. Well that's good I guess. Then we know she won't go backstabbing us right away.

"Let's turn around and find some place to stay or something." Iggy suggested.

"Okay. Eden follow close. " We turned around and I saw her to a quick loop. She was getting used to this flying pretty quickly. Which was good, considering how long we fly. But the fighting and defense was going to be a problem. We didn't exactly know if there were anything left to fear. Itex and the School were gone, as far as we know, but I know there are still things and people we need to fear.

Take Gozon or what ever the hell that thing's name was. We didn't even know that something like that possible. Actually, I take that back. If we were alive and well, guess it's not that hard to believe that a robot type thing was alive.

**Fang's P.O.V**

Appearently, we have a new 'Member'. She looked close to our age. She wasn't that bad looking either. Brown auburn hair, light brown wings with black tips, and big bright green eyes. She was defiantly new, like new as in out of hell new. She seemed to have escaped recently, and just learned how to fly. She didn't know much about fighting. Kinda like 'Red-Haired Wonder' as Max called her back in Virginia. She wouldn't last long.

But if she did last long, then hey, that's pretty kick ass. It would be cool having another bird kid. Might be a pain but still. Plus, I have this gut feeling like she is supposed to stay with us. I don't really know why, but it just feels like she's important to us in some way. She has a greater cause in life then being killed in Itex.


	4. Burning rings of fire

**Eden's P.O.V**

It had been about two days since I had been traveling with the Flock as they called themselves. My wing was healing and was getting a lot stronger. I loved flying, feeling the wind tickled the edges of my feathers, the sight of the mountains and fields from the sky. Everything.

I woke up one morning to find Total and Angel curled up next to me. I smiled. In a way I felt a part of them, but I knew Max didn't care for me much. I was taking away her friends and family. And that bothered her a lot. I don't know how or why I knew this much, but I felt it. I knew other members of the group had abilities. Angel could read and control minds, Nudge could read computers, Max could fly extremely fast, Fang could blend in with his surroundings, and Iggy can cook.

I didn't have anything. Neither did the Gasman, but he was still trusted and was a real part of the family.

"I think you're apart of the family." Angel whispered sleepily. I looked at her sadly.

"I really do. Just give it time. Max will trust you." Angel said.

"I hope so. I do." I replied. Angel was young, but she acted extremely mature. Ecspecially in times like this. I got up off the ground where I had been sleeping. Max, Fang, and Iggy were already up, but Gazzy and Nudge weren't. I waved to them. Fang waved back, Max gave a nod, and Iggy didn't see me, he's blind.

When the others were awake, Iggy started cooking. We had hot dogs for breakfast. It was good, and we were all hungry. We roasted them with sticks over a fire. Then I had a strong feeling of anger. Followed by a loud noise. I looked at Max and Angel. Angel already knew.

"Some one is coming." Angel and I said in unison. We got up and headed for the sky. They grabbed the back packs while I grabbed Total. I heard the same noise again.

"Shit! Guys, up and away!" Max yelled to us. Then I heard an explosion. We are up in the sky already thank god, but still. The whole forest went up in flames. I saw some one through the flames. A man. He walked right through them. Shit. This wasn't good. He was tall and ragged. And looked like he came from hell.

Once we were farther away from the explosion, I told them what I felt.

"He was angry. I don't know why. But he was mad at us. I didn't recongize him, and neither did Angel. She read the picture in my head." I looked at her.

"He was creepy. His mind was blank after the explosion, but he could walk through fire. He wanted us. Badly." She countered timidly. Max looked at me.

"Could you um... feel people's emotions before?" Max asked me. I looked at her, almost confused.

"I don't think so. I just kinda feel it. Like right now you're confused and scared, but you know you have to be strong." I said to her. She nodded her head slowly.

"Wow." She said. She was surprised I could do this.

"Fang you are happy. Glad I think because of this. So are Angel, Nudge, Total, and even Gazzy." I said aloud. They all stared at me with shocked looks on thier faces. Except Iggy, he didn't really look too surprised.

"Wow." Was all Fang could say.

"You didn't expect this at all did you?" I asked them.

"Nope. We just kinda guessed you were another lucky expieriment." Iggy and Max said.

"Thanks." I said glumly.

"Well not in a bad way. You had wings, maybe you were meant to find us." She said. That brought a small smile to my face.

"We should probably find a place to go Max." Nudge said.

"Yeah. I saw on the map there is a mountain range coming up soon. There must be some caves or something to sleep in. Otherwise it's another night in the trees." Max said. Every one nodded and we started to fly.


End file.
